deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chainsaw
The Chainsaw is a unique sharp melee weapon featured in Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. It can be found in the Jungle during Act III. Before you can get it, you will have to kill Jason, a crazed man with a hockey mask and machete fending off zombies outside his hut. It cannot be repaired or modified, but has an extremely high attack speed, no stamina cost when used, and kills most common zombies instantly. It can also stop special zombies dead in their tracks, not letting them attack or move at all. As shown in the picture at right, this Butcher is completely pinned down. The Chainsaw has surprisingly low damage, but it can easily cut off appendages when hit, killing common undead with ease. It is non upgradeable and non repairable. Even though it can easily pin down special undead, it's not very effective and efficient using it against them, but it is a very good crowd-control weapon if you're surrounded by a large group of Walkers. The Chainsaw respawns in its original location like food and some other items do, so you can loot it again. The only problem is that Jason also respawns, so you'll have to fight him every time you go to get a new one. Also, when you kill him the first time, he will often spawn on top of the ladder to the hut as soon as you pick up the Chainsaw. The Chainsaw works very well against Jason as he's classified as a normal human, not a special infected or zombie. The Chainsaw returns in Dead Island: Riptide. To obtain it, see the video guide below. It is available from the first time you visit Mataki Village on a quest for Marcus Davis early in the game. after accepting a quest for Dave called "Genre: Horror Slasher", you can find the chainsaw in the abandoned movie set. A second chainsaw, a level 25 orange chainsaw, can be found by defeating the final boss in the game. However, while the orange chainsaw is set at level 25 permanently, the regular chainsaw spawn in the movie set will scale with your level, meaning you can return when you are a higher level to collect an upgrade thus making the end game chainsaw obsolete. Location In Dead Island, The chainsaw can only be found inside Jason's Hut. For more details, see the Jason's page. In Dead Island: Riptide, the first chainsaw can be found in "The Abandoned Movie Set" after activating a quest from Dave in Mataki Village. Here is a video guide showing where to find the chainsaw. The second Chainsaw is dropped by the final boss at the end of the game. The player is not rewarded with it so they will have to manually pick it up. Notes * Unlike other weapons, the Chainsaw's condition degrades by just equipping it. Its condition will degrade even faster with use, so use it wisely. * Equipping it can take a few seconds, as you have to rev it up every time. * You cannot sprint or kick while the Chainsaw is equipped. * The Chainsaw will instantly dismember the head, arms or legs of any Walkers, drowners or Infected as well as the arms of any Thug it makes contact with. Since enemies lack a crawling animation, It is advisable to use the Chainsaw while aiming at the legs of these enemies since it will dismember them and instantly kill the enemy. The same result can be achieved by aiming the Chainsaw at their heads but the head is a much smaller target so will be more dangerous to attack. Also, the Chainsaw will instantly kill any of these enemies regardles of the weapon's or the enemy's level. * The Chainsaw cannot be modded, nor can it be repaired or thrown in Dead Island however, in Dead Island: Riptide, the Chainsaw can be "repaired" by using a work bench. This will refuel the weapon. Glitches * Zombie type, level, and health is not displayed while holding the Chainsaw. * If a friendly survivor is hit with the Chainsaw, you will see blood splatter. * It may duplicate if you trade it with a friend for Duct Tape. Gallery DeadIslandGame 2011-09-19 10-59-18-82.jpg|In Jason's hut File:Chainsaw.jpg|In use DeadIslandGame 2011-09-19 11-41-23-61.jpg|Idle dead_island_ryder_white_campaign_screenshot_019.jpg|In Ryder White's Campaign (Note that it's not unobtainable in the DLC) Category:Weapon Category:Melee Weapon Category:Sharp Weapon